Bratz The Troubles Chapter 19 Pre-Fund Raiser
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 19 "Pre- Fund Raiser"

"Well, what if she does start something, then I could have to go into the witness protection program and have to change my name to Besty and have to wear *shivers* plaid." Cloe rambled on about Jule to Cameron. It had been a whole week having her at school and she'd done everything to start rumors about Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe. There was one rumor about Cloe that said she let her dog eat her out! It was so idiotic because first of all Cloe didn't have a dog, and second of all that's what she let Cameron do!

"Chill out, nobody believes the bullshit coming out of her mouth." Cameron said, wrapping his arm around Cloe's waist. She sighed.

"Alright, but if any of this does happen, I'm so going to blame you for me not being prepared." Cloe said, crossing her arms.

"Knock knock!" Jade said, stepping in to Cloe's room.

"Hey girly." Cloe said, running and helping Jade with her clothes. Tomorrow, Cloe's parents were having a fund raiser, where people donate their clothes and things they don't need or want anymore to Cloe's parents. Which they would sell them to raise money for kids who couldn't afford food or water. It was a huge deal to Cloe's parents, they got on the front of every magazine in town when they did this.

"Where's Koby?" Cameron asked, looking around for him.

"Oh he'll be here soon." Jade said. "Three, two one." She counted down and in walked Koby, carrying hundreds of clothes. "It's all last season." Jade said, gagging.

"You COULD of carried up some more y'know." Koby said, dropping the clothes on the pile where Cloe's and some of Jade's had already been. Cloe and Jade cracked up, while the guys walked over and turned on the TV to a football game.

"Hey hey!" Yasmin said, walking in. She had 5 shopping bags filled with clothes. Eric walked in behind her with 10 others. The two dumped them out on the pile and walked over to their friends.

"So Cloe, is it true that tons of celebs are going to be there and selling their clothes?" Jade asked, crossing her legs and digging in to the endless amount of chocolates Cloe had stashed up in her room.

"Yup! My parents even told me that Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez would be making an appearance together!" Cloe said, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"That's super scorchin!" Yasmin said, grabbing a chocolate from Jade and putting it in her mouth.

"Hey! I wanted that one." Koby said.

"Oh sorry." Yasmin let the chewed up chocolate fall out of her mouth and into her hand. "Here you go." She said, putting her hand towards him.

"Thanks." He replied, taking it and plopping it in his mouth.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The girls all screamed, while the guys cracked up.

"Something's seriously wrong with your boyfriend." Cloe said, cracking up now.

"That's why I love him!" Jade said, giving Koby a kiss. Yasmin threw a pillow at them and Jade started chasing her around the room. When they ran past Cloe, she tripped them and they fell into the pile of clothes. Everybody cracked up.

"Alright guys and girls, time to put the clothes in these buckets by color for the fund raiser tomorrow." Cloe's mom said, walking in with 5 buckets. Her dad followed behind carrying 5 other buckets. The girls got to work, while the guys bonded over the football game which they didn't even care about, they'd do anything to get out of sorting out clothes. "All done!" Cloe's mom said, calling her husband over to get 5 of the buckets. They walked out, closing the door. The guys threw popcorn and chocolate at the girls when the parents left.

"GET THEM!" Cloe said, picking up a pillow and wacking Eric in the face with it.

"ATTACKKKKKKKKK!" Koby said, picking up a pillow and hitting Cloe down.

"THEY'RE DOUBLE TEAMING HER!" Jade said, grabbing 2 small pillows and wacking both the boys.

"HELP!" Eric said.

"I GOT YOU MAN!" Cameron said, picking up a body pillow and hitting all 3 girls at the same time. Everybody cracked up. Cloe couldn't wait to see the look on Jule's face when she saw her and her parents on the cover of every single magazine in town.


End file.
